


Talk To Me

by itssunnyweatheroutside



Category: Beautiful - Monsta X (Music Video), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Beautiful era-inspired, M/M, mainly wonhyuk, other members vaguely appear, set in the Beautiful MV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itssunnyweatheroutside/pseuds/itssunnyweatheroutside
Summary: the only way out lies on knowing who you really are.but to know who you really are, you will need each other.time waits, but it's still.... ticking.





	Talk To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sigh. i don't know what I'm doing or where I'm going with this but I'm thinking of multichapter Wonhyuk thing. The initial direction was a romantic one, but as I go.... somehow it turns platonic lol. I have an actual finished plot this time but I'm trying free writing so let's see if I will actually finish this. Ha. HAHA.
> 
> Feedbacks are very berry welcomed! (even though it's an unfinished & ongoing piece)

“Knock knock.”

“Knock knock, neighbor.”

“Answer me."

The man growls impatiently.  
“Why aren’t you answering me??!” He’s banging repeatedly on the wall he leans his back on until his hand grew tired.  
  
“Am I really alone.... is there no one else...” he huffed. But there is other room, at least one other room; another room with different color and light than his. So there _has_ to be someone else, he thought to himself.

He remembers some time ago waking up for the first time in the room. It was painted & lit up by rays of purple and violet, his next favorite color after red. He didn’t remember why he likes red, but he has blurry memories of a red, velvety bed. Something he’s sure he sleeps on, before he woke up lying against the cold small pillar, holding all sorts of ball on top of it. He open his eyes to a small door in the middle of the room.

The door seem very thick with barely any access to whatever is outside. It only left him a very small rectangular glass; through which he saw the room across him: white room full of sharp glass and pristine clear mirrors, decorated with magenta and blue lights. It looks much smaller than his room, which extend so far back—he thinks it’s an infinity room, because he once walked & never reach the end of his room, it just gets emptier the deeper he goes in—but looks more glamorous.

Once though, he remember he saw a tall man with black hair in suit similar to his (although he argue his suit is much more luxurious) leaning his back to the huge glass on his door. He bangs on his door trying to initiate contact, which garner no result because the man across his room couldn’t hear it, and disappears fast, nowhere to be found.

But it was some time ago, that he couldn’t make sure if what the other man he saw was real or was he making things up. Still, he tries. He leans into the right side of his room and bangs his fist to the next room.  
  
“Hey neighbor,”

“Is there even any room next to me?”  
“If you’re there, anyone else is there. Please. Answer me.”

It still bears no result.

 

Sometimes when he sleeps, he dream of crowd roaring loudly: when he walks among people, in the glittering lights under golden chandelier. Or when he was standing in a balcony, waving around. He’s trying to see what’s on the ground, under the balcony, but then he wakes  up.

Silent. Alone. In his infinity room. And he doesn’t like it. He likes the cheer in his dreams better, he even heard it sometimes when he’s conscious.

He’s lonely. He’s bored. Maybe a mix of both.

He isn’t especially good with time, but the many hanging pendulums around his room tells him he’s been here long enough. Every minute he spend alone felt like a whole day, even though he no longer can tell day and night inside the enclosed space.

He knocks again. Softly this time.  
“Knock knock... You’re not gonna answer, right? You probably aren’t even there.”   
  
“Can I at least talk to you? Even if you’re not there?”

“Can I?”

* * *

 He heard him. Vaguely.  
  
Not in the form of his actual voice, but through the sound of papers sliding in and pushing the box around him. He sleeps most of the time, but sometimes the sound these boxes made—mailboxes, to be exact—woke him up: when it’s louder, because more papers are pushing in, and shook the boxes harder. He hears it. He sees different boxes move, which he assumes contain letters from different people. He just deliberately ignores it.

He open some of it once. It only says  
“Help me. I’m trapped, so many swords around me.”  
“I have all the riches in the world for you, if you can get me out.”  


To which he only laugh pathetically, because he’s as trapped here. It’s nice to know that he doesn’t seem to be the only one, though.

He stopped opening any of the incoming letters ever since. It was no use to him, neither to others who send these in.

* * *

 

He woke up again, with pain in the back of his head and around his neck. He murmurs to himself,  
“Can they at least provide me a pillow if they’re gonna lock me here.”

He plays with the pendulum hanging above him, stopping right at the level of his nose if he’s sitting down. He sits up and take a walk around his room, noticing that there’s more and more pendulum each time he wake up.  He worries about the room getting packed with it if he’s gonna stay here forever, but he takes a relief in the fact that he hasn’t manage to discover the end of his room. Not that he wants to stay here any longer; he just can’t remember much of himself before he’s here. Or even if he was ever been anywhere else.

“I don’t like being alone...” he whispers.  
  
He knocks, again.  
“Hi. Figure out I’ll make imaginary friend if no one is beyond this wall.”

“I think my name is Lee Minhyuk? I saw it in the handkerchief of my suit. I have a wonderful suit by the way. It’s made up of silk and cashmere, with beautiful patterns. I don’t know what’s the name of this pattern...... but it’s in the color of gold. It’s pretty. I hope you can see it. What’s your name, though? And.... what do you wake up in? I wish I can see it. I love this clothe I woke up in, it’s looking like a very royal suit. I can’t see myself in this, but I love the look of it.”

He blinks and sit up straight when he actually hear some noise from the next room this time. It sounds like a clicking noise, very small, but he can hear it.  
  
“Is anyone there??! Are you banging your wall back at me? Helloooo?”

He finds no reply.  
“Fine. I’m going back to sleep. I started to hear things... again.” Minhyuk said in an upset tone.  
“I’ll... try again next time.”

 

And he tries, yet again.  
“What is your room looking like? Do you like it? I like mine! It’s purple, sooo purple. It’s my favorite color. What color do you like?” Minhyuk clicks his finger on the plain concrete floor.

“Hmm. My room is also infinity. At least I think so. You know, one time I try to explore and walk around faaaar behind. There’s nothing. I’m so scared I will get lost so I run back to where I found myself the first time!” Minhyuk laughs a little. “That’s the first and the last time I run here. It’s nice to have room big enough for one to run around, but I don’t remember liking running. I think I like horse better? I don’t know why.”

He heard more noise this time. And even louder one, though still not loud enough to be an actual sound but a passing.

“Do your room have pendulum too? I guess not. I have many of them, but the room across mine don’t have it; they have mirrors and glassy sharp objects instead. What do you have in your room, huh? I wish it’s full of bunnies.”

Minhyuk noticed the sound grows a bit louder when he asks questions. It sounds like a thump on the other side of the wall.

“Hey! I guess someone’s there right? Or maybe.... something?”

“I’ll go back to sleep now. I hope I hear you more when I wake up! I don’t know when...”

**Author's Note:**

> ps: i know the detail of the MV isn't exactly like this and it's very incorrect in many parts, I purposefully change it, but please bear with me hahahaha
> 
> thank youu for reading!  
> // i hope i will actually finish this :")


End file.
